Denying the Obvious
by Lady Maggie
Summary: Will Matt and Mimi ever be able to forgive each other for a fight they don't even remeber? Will they be able to do it before Kari and TK's wedding? Will Tai ever find the ring? Lots of Mimato, a llittle Takari, and a smidge of Taiora (Sorry Kate). Rea


Authors note: I would just like to say that this is my first humor fic that I've written by myself, and I enjoyed writing every bit of it. (Except when I had writer's block. I hate writer's block.) I hope you enjoy it!

Dedication: I am dedicating this fic to my cousin Tsarmina (that's not her real name). I would also like to thank her for helping me behead Joe in my last story "Voices of the Past".

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon (that'll happen after world domination)

****

~Denying the Obvious~

"Hello, Mimi Tachikawa speaking," Mimi greeted pleasantly, after picking up her phone.

"Mimi, it's Kari!" Kari sounded as if she were about to burst.

"Is something wrong Kari?" Mimi asked concern lining her voice.

"No Mimi! Everything is perfect! Guess what!" Kari voice was so high she was almost squeaking.

"What!?!" Mimi asked getting just as excited as Kari when she heard everything was fine.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!!!!!!" Kari screamed.

"Ahhhh, oh my god! Kari that's wonderful!" Mimi screamed, almost jumping up and down where she stood, "You are getting married to TK right!?!"

"Of course I'm getting married to TK! Who else would I marry!?!"

"Well, you never know," Mimi felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment, then again with excitement. "So when's the wedding!?!"

"In two weeks! Can you believe it, I'm getting married!" Kari squealed again.

"Oh my god I can't believe TK finally asked you to marry him! He should have done it, what three years ago?" Mimi questioned trying to remember. The closest thing she could remember vividly was breakfast.

"Well lets see I'm twenty-three, and we started dating when we were four-teen," Kari counted on her fingers, "soooo… oh who cares! I'm getting married!"

"Ahhhh," Mimi squealed, this time she was jumping, "What are you wearing? I'm I invited? Oh, what should I wear?"

"Mimi! Settle down! I'm the one getting married. I have no idea what dress I'm going to wear! You are invited, and I want you to be my maid of honor!"

"Me, the maid of honor! Ahhhh!" Mimi began to giggle uncontrollably, "Wait! Is Matt going to be there?"

"Of course he is Mimi, he is TK's big brother! You are going to come still aren't you?" Kari felt like she was going to cry if Mimi said no.

"I don't know Kari," Mimi bit her bottom lip, in thought, "I am still mad at Matt."

"Oh come on Mimi, please. Please, please, please, please, please, pleeeeease," Kari begged, "Do you even know why you're mad at him?"

"Well…not really, but I know it's his fault!" Mimi sighed. She couldn't not go to Kari's wedding just because she was mad at Matt. "Of course I'll come Kari! I wouldn't miss it for the world, I wouldn't even miss it for the digiworld!"

"Ya! Okay so next week you can come out and we can go shopping for the wedding! You can stay with TK and me until the wedding. Oh, Mimi I'm so happy!" Kari cried.

"And I'm so happy for you!"

For the next three hours they were on the phone, talking about the wedding, about TK, and everyone they were going to see.

The next week went by excruciatingly slow for Mimi. It seemed like an eternity before she hopped into her Pink Porsche and began her four hour drive to Kari's and TK's. When she arrived at Kari's door, with her many bags in hand, another giggling fest began between Mimi and Kari, even TK joined in every now and then. When the hellos were said, they began to discus the wedding further, until the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" TK cried jumping over the couch, before running to the door.

TK opened the door wide open to see who it was.

"Hey TK," Matt greeted coolly, stepping inside with his one bag.

"Matt! You're late you know!" TK hugged him none the less.

"Sorry TK, traffic," Matt smiled hugging TK back, "So where's your bride to be?"

"In the kitchen," TK led Matt into the kitchen to meet its occupants.

"TK! You never said _she_ was going to be here!" Matt gasped in surprise.

"Kari! Why didn't you tell me _he_ was going to be here!?!" Mimi questioned, with slight disgust.

"Don't be like that! You two were really good friends!" Kari and TK both rolled their eyes.

"Plus you don't even remember why you're mad at each other!" Kari pointed out.

"Fine I'll forgive him," Mimi began, "When he apologizes!"

"Me!?! You're the one who started it! You should be apologizing!" Matt shot back.

"I don't think so Ishida!" Mimi spat.

"That's enough you two! You're acting worse then Matt and Tai1!" TK cried.

"Hey, TK!" Matt gasped.

Mimi couldn't help gut giggle, "You're right TK, I'm sorry. But I'm still not going to apologize to _him_."

"Well I'm not going to apologize to you either," Matt decided.

Kari sighed, "Fine just don't fight during the wedding okay? I guess this is as good a time as any to bring this up… there's only one spare bedroom, so one of you are going to have to sleep on the couch."

"What!?!" both Matt and Mimi cried.

"I get the room," Mimi declared.

"No way! I get the room!" Matt shouted.

"I don't think so!"

"Oh ya, who's going to stop me?"

"I will!"

"Come and try, princess!" Matt taunted.

With that they both ran to the spare bedroom, each trying to stop the other. Kari and TK watched on as Matt held Mimi back, only to be tripped by her later on. Matt then grabbed onto Mimi's feet and pulled her down with him. 

"That was so unfair!" Mimi cried struggling to the door, while Matt pulled her back.

"We might not make it for our wedding alive," TK suggested, staring at his brother and Mimi inching their way to the bedroom.

"This is horrible TK! They don't even know why they're fighting, so why can't they forgive each other?" Kari asked, almost ready to cry.

"Cause they like each other too much," TK laughed.

"What!?!" Kari gasped, staring at TK in disbelief.

"Oh come on Kari like you haven't noticed, it's so obvious! They are so into each other," TK explained.

"Oh I get it!" Kari's eyes widened with realization, "Fighting's kind of like flirting for them!"

"Or foreplay?" TK suggested, grinning evilly.

"TK!" Kari gasped again, elbowing TK.

"Ouch!" TK cried theatrically, grabbing his side.

"Oh, I'm soooo sorry," Kari rolled her eyes sarcastically "Want me to kiss it better?"

"Actually…" TK grabbed Kari's hand and led her into their bedroom, locking the door behind them. After all Mimi and Matt were going to be to busy fighting they wouldn't even notice they were gone. At least not for a little while anyway.

"Ow! Mimi get your foot out of my side!" Matt winced, trying to push Mimi out of the room, while they were both lying on the floor.

"Then get your hand off my ass!" Mimi retorted slightly blushing. She knew she should have been fuming mad, but she couldn't help feeling a little turned on.

Matt reluctantly removed his hand, but then grabbed her wrists.

"Matt what are you doing!?!" Mimi cried struggling to push Matt out, but he only pinned her to the floor.

"I'm getting this room Mimi!" he told her, looking her straight in the eyes, while he sat on top of her.

"No way, it's mine!" Mimi tried to wiggle out of his grasp to no avail.

"It's mine!" Matt was so close to Mimi he could feel her breath on his lips.

"No it's not," Mimi voice turned to a whisper, when she really realized that Matt was sitting on top of her.

"Yes…it …is" Matt swallowed. They were so close, a few more centimeters and his lips would brush against hers.

Mimi's eyes widened, with what the silence had revealed. "Do you hear that Matt?"

"I'm not going to fall for that Mimi, the room is still mine," Matt assured.

"No! No, listen!" Mimi instructed.

Matt agreed, and began to listen, "Is that TK? And Kari?"

"Yup," Mimi giggled, "and guess what they're doing!"

"Mimi!" Matt gasped.

"What? I'm not the one doing your broth-," Mimi began only to be cut off by Matt.

"Mimi!" Matt gasped again. He couldn't believe how dirty Mimi could be, and as much as he hated to admit it, it kind it was kind of a turn on, "Mimi, lets go!"

"But Matt, don't you want to hear what's going to happen? Oh! We can make popcorn," Mimi teased as Matt pulled her out of the apartment.

"I can't believe you said that!" Matt blurted out, as he pushed the ground floor button for the elevator.

"I know," Mimi clutched her sides, she was laughing so hard, "you should have seen your face!" Mimi made an impression of what Matt's face looked like.

"I do not look like that!" Matt argued.

The elevator doors opened, revealing a large lobby, with couches and vending machines.

"Yes you do!" Mimi made the face again.

"Whatever," Matt replied coolly, "So what, we wait down here like five minutes, then go back up?"

"Five minutes?" Mimi questioned, her eyebrows raising, "Come on Matt, give TK a little more credit then that, will ya? I've talked with Kari, and according to her, TK can be pretty-."

"Mimi! I don't want to hear about my brother's sex life!" Matt cried, covering his ears.

"But Matt, you might learn something," Mimi tormented, inserting some money into the pop machine.

"Like you would know!" Matt grumbled not liking where this conversation was going.

"Matt, Matt, Matt," Mimi tsked. "I can tell you everything about a person by the way they move and talk."

"Really," Matt sarcastically began, as Mimi to a huge gulp of her ice tea, "okay tell me about that woman," Matt pointed across the room.

"All right," Mimi agreed looking the girl over. "See how she's slouched over like that? She's a shy woman who's unsure of her self. The way she dart's her eyes around the room means she's a person who gets nervous easily. The way she's holding her pencil like that," Mimi gestured towards the woman who held a pencil between her pointer and middle finger, "I'd say she's a heavy smoker. The clothes she wears; the black pants and brown sweatshirt, means she's uncertain of her own body, and isn't use to being the center of attention."

"Amazing," Matt took Mimi's pop, and took an even bigger drink then she had.

"Hey!" Mimi snatched her empty bottle back, then glared at Matt, "oh, and she has a cat."

"How do you know that?" Matt asked collapsing onto a couch.

"The cat fur on her pants," Mimi explained, "She should really get those cleaned. And maybe some leather pants, she has the body for it, and it is the _in_ fashion. That reminds me, I should pick up some leather pants. Pink…or maybe black… red is really in though." 

"Freak," Matt coughed under his breath, as he pictured Mimi in leather. _Ah, what am I doing! I shouldn't be picturing Mimi in leather… she is kind of hot though. But she's soooo annoying! And I am mad at her!_

"Loser," Mimi spat.

"Ditz!" 

"Jerk!"

"Jackass!"

"Shit head!"

"Bit-," before Matt could finish, Mimi hit him, hard.

"Watch it Matt, you wouldn't want to say anything that will make me angry," Mimi warned, a vicious smirk crossing her face, as she stood over Matt.

"What are you going to do about, huh?" Matt asked, also smirking.

"MATT, I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU'RE SCARING ME! WE'RE THROUGH, REMEMBER? SO STOP STALKING ME!" Mimi screamed so everyone in the lobby could hear. Even though her voice was high, it quivered, with an acted fear. Her eyes began to well up with tears as the building security guard came up to them.

"Are you alright ma'am?" the burly bald man questioned, his hand uncomfortably close to his gun.

"Oh!" Mimi sobbed, "Please help me. I knew daddy was right when he said I shouldn't date that loser. But I didn't listen, I'm so sorry, please help me, he won't leave me alone."

"It's going to be alright ma'am," the guard assured moving towards Matt, "Come with me sir."

"No way, she's lying!" Matt protested, the security guard pulling him up and towards the door, "Mimi tell him! Tell him we were just messing around, come on Mimi! I'll get you Mimi!"

"Sir please refrain from making threats or I'm going to have to call the police," The guard warned pushing Matt out of the doors, "and don't come back!"

"Oh thank you!" Mimi cried hugging the security guard that turned to check on her, while sticking her tongue out at Matt.

"All in a day's work ma'am you want me to escort you to your apartment?" he offered.

Mimi dried her tears, and replied, "No I think I can manage, but thanks anyway." 

A few minutes later after going upstairs Mimi came back down stairs. Since the security guard was standing near the door just in case Matt decided to make another "attack", Mimi went over to the fire escape and opened it, "Matt? Hey Matt?"

No one answered and Mimi hoped Matt didn't wander too far. She wedged a piece of wood she found in the ally between the door and frame so she could get back in and then ventured into the dark ally to find Matt.

"Matt? Come on Matt, come out!" Mimi ordered, whipping around at something that went bump in the night, "Matt this isn't funny!"

Matt still didn't come out, if he was even there. Mimi could feels chills running up and down her spine, and her skin crawl that much more every second she was out there. Mimi was beginning to get really scared now and was about to go back inside when some one grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth, and holding her arms to her body.

"Mmph!" she tried to scream but it was no use.

Mimi's heart was pumping a thousand time a seconds, and her breathing was shallow and quick as the man who grabbed her pulled her away form him and pinned her against the building wall. Mimi could feel the cold bricks against her back as she looked into the eyes of her aggressor. He removed his hand for her mouth but kept her pinned.

"Matt, you jerk! You scared the crap out of me!" Mimi fumed.

"You should have seen yourself, 'Matt? Matt this isn't funny!' ha, ha, ha," It was hard to keep Mimi pinned he was laughing so hard, and she pushed him off her.

"That wasn't funny! What if you were really a robber, or a killer, or something worse!" Mimi screamed punching Matt in the arm. 

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, but you deserved it for getting me kicked out!" Matt backed away from her continuing attacks.

"Whatever," Mimi seemed to calm down a little as she stormed up to Kari and TK's apartment.

"Where have you guys been?" TK asked, seeing them walk in, Mimi scowling and Matt smirking.

"Never mind," Mimi smiled, "I'm going to bed okay?"

"Sure," Kari agreed as Mimi walked into the spare room and shut the door, locking it.

"Hey!" Matt cried, getting struck by realization. "That room was mine."

"You should have known Mimi was going to get the room Matt," TK chuckled.

"Ya I know, I just wanted to bug her," Matt stretched out, making his way to the kitchen.

Kari and TK looked at each other and began to laugh instantly.

"What?" Matt had the biggest look of confusion written on his face.

"You are so into Mimi, big bro," TK pointed out, Kari giggling beside him on the couch.

"No way, that's crazy!" denied Matt, as he began to blush a deep shade of crimson.

"Ah ha you're blushing! Matt likes Mimi, Matt likes Mimi!" TK chanted like he so often did when he was a little kid.

"TK you're still my little brother," Matt explained regaining his composure, "which means I can still beat you up!"

"Come and get me!" TK challenged running behind the coffee table so Matt couldn't reach him, then stuck his tongue out.

"All right that's it!" Matt began his pursuit for TK around the house.

Kari rolled her eyes a few times then got up quietly and went to bed to get a good night's sleep for the big day of shopping she and Mimi had tomorrow.

*** 

Mimi wiped the steam from the bathroom mirror for the third time, and grabbed her mascara. She leaned in close brushing the think black make up across her soft eyelashes a few times, then stepped back to admire herself. She flashed herself that flawless smile of hers, exposing her perfect white teeth, but frowned when she saw what the shower steam was doing to her silky coppery locks. The misty haze that settled though out the bathroom due to the shower was making her hair limp and flat. Sighing heavily Mimi once again snatched the large bottle of hairspray and immediately began to fix her hair.

Just then Matt opened the shower curtain to get out until he saw Mimi standing in front of the mirror, "Ahh! Mimi what the hell are you doing in here!?!" Matt screamed getting back into the shower and abruptly shutting the curtain.

"Well…" Mimi began, a little startled when Matt made an attempt to get out of the shower. She smiled mischievously, _Matt looks a lot better naked then I imagined he would._ "You were taking so long, and Kari and I are going shopping and I needed to do my make up. This is the only acceptable mirror in the house, and like I said you were taking soooo long." 

"Couldn't you have waited just ten minutes, Mimi! I'm taking a shower!" Matt raged, quite embarrassed.

"Calm down Matt, you don't need to spas out on me, it's not like you've got anything I haven't seen before," Mimi giggled.

"Not funny, now hand me a towel and get out!" Matt ordered.

"Fine," she handed him a towel and opened the door to leave, "oh ya, you and TK are coming shopping with us!"

"What!?!" Matt shouted dropping his towel in the draining water, but it was too late, Mimi was gone.

***

"Why are we here, TK?" Matt grumbled, sulking down the mall, an assortment of bags and boxes weighing him down.

"I have no idea," TK admitted, also weighed down by the girl's purchases.

"Come on boys keep up, we haven't got all day to wait for you," Mimi urged walking in to a bridal shop with Kari.

"Oh Mimi, there's so many dresses I don't know were to start," Kari gaped at the selection.

"That's why I'm here Kari!" Mimi smiled, "All right boys, drop the bags over there and get lost."

"Why?" TK questioned dropping the bags, then rubbing his aching shoulders.

"This is where we get the dress, and your going to have wait till the wedding to see Kari in her dress," Mimi explained, already thumbing through a rack of dresses.

"But-," TK began.

"Shut up TK!" Matt snapped, "let's go to the arcade."

"Boys!" Mimi sighed.

"What do you think of this dress Mimi?" Kari asked showing Mimi a puffy white gown. 

"Um… no, it's not right shape for your body type," Mimi critiqued, "here go try some of these."

Mimi and Kari were in the bridal shop for at least two hours trying on dresses, before they found the perfect wedding dress, and brides maids gowns.

Kari, with Mimi's help, choose a white flowing gown, with sequins and lace. Mimi choose for herself and the other brides maid's, light pink dresses that were altered just a bit from each other, so they were different but still matched. They happily left with matching shoes, to go find TK and Matt, so they could unload their bags onto them.

They found them in the found court, chatting up a storm.

"I'm starving!" Kari sat beside TK, dropping her many packages.

"I knew you would be, that's why I got you this," TK pushed a large cheeseburger towards Kari.

"Oh TK you're so sweet!" Kari kissed TK before attacking her cheeseburger.

Mimi took a few of Matt's fries then seized her purse, "Come on Matt."

"Where to?" Matt eyed Mimi suspiciously.

"I'm going to do a little bit of _me_ shopping, and you're going to help," Mimi stated already heading for the nearest store.

"I'm not going to be your lap dog Mimi!" Matt refused.

"Of course not, Matt," Mimi smiled sarcastically, "now come along."

Matt got up mumbling profanities all the way, "Now Matt don't be like that," teased Mimi pulling him into a store.

***

"So what do you think about these?" Mimi asked checking herself out in the mirror.

"Whatever," Matt commented lazily, sitting the waiting chair beside her, as he secretly burned the image of Mimi in red leather pants onto his mind.

"Fine, be that way, loser!" Mimi sulked, but only for a second, then turned back to the mirror.

Matt ignored Mimi… well sort of, as she went back into the change room to try on another outfit.

"Can we go already Mimi? This is soooo boring!" Matt whined, sinking deeper into the uncomfortable chair.

"I'm almost finished," Mimi assured for the forth time, "now how about this one?"

Mimi stepped out of the change room modeling a short, sleeveless, pink dress and knee high pink boots. She turned around giving Matt an all around view of her, taking his breath away, instantly.

"…" Matt was completely speechless, as he gazed upon Mimi's sheer beauty.

"I'll take that as a yes," Mimi concluded, as she half smirked, half-blushed.

Matt quickly recovered, and plastered a cocky grin on his face, "Actually, it makes you look fat."

"Ah! You are such a jerk!" Mimi pouted, storming into the change room. 

As she did, Matt felt a tiny pang of guilt but shrugged it off quickly, "Come on Mimi, let's get going."

"Fine!" she spat, shoving a few bags at him a few minutes later, "hold these, I'm_ going_ to buy the dress!"

_Wow she's really mad, but it was so worth it! _Matt thought following her to the cash register.

Silently they walked back to where they left TK and Kari.

"Where'd they go?" Matt questioned scanning the crowd for their friends.

Just then they saw Kari and TK, talking to two other people in a café, while sipping they're coffees.

"Could it be?" Mimi almost screamed as she ran towards them, waving, leaving Matt to follow.

"Huh?" Matt couldn't see who the strangers were over all of the people, so he decided pursued Mimi.

"Sora! Sora it's me!" Mimi called. 

"Mimi!" Sora gasped, getting up to hug Mimi.

"Oh I missed you Sora, and you too Tai!" Mimi cried hugging Tai also.

"Hey Matt," Tai greeted.

"Hey Tai, hey Sora, what's up?" Matt asked trying to catch his breath. It was extremely hard to run and carry a dozen or so bags at the same time.

"Nothing much, except my little, baby, sister is getting married!" Tai gushed; he was just as excited as everyone else, and very proud of Kari.

"Ya I know, she's marrying TK remember?" Matt pointed out, smiling.

"Of course I remember! I'm just excited, that's all," Tai explained, sitting back down in his chair.

"Wait till you see the dress Kari and I got you, Sora! You'll love it!" Mimi sat down between Sora and Kari.

"Let me guess, pink right?" Sora teased.

"Ya how'd you guess?" Mimi giggled, ordering herself a coffee.

Matt sighed and sat down. For some reason he just knew that he was going to be at the mall for another couple of hours.

And Matt was defiantly right! They were there for another two and a half hours, chatting up a storm. Tai gushed the whole time about how his sister was finally getting married, as Matt rolled his eyes, and the girls chuckled. After they all returned to Kari and TK's for dinner. 

Supper ended up to be much like the meeting at the mall, with Tai embarrassing Kari, and Mimi and Matt having a glaring contest. Sora filled TK and Kari in on what to expect after getting married, based on what happened between her and her beloved husband Tai.

Following their farewells, Tai and Sora left to return to their house approximately half an hour away. 

"Where's Matt?" Mimi asked, realizing Matt wasn't anywhere in sight.

"I have no idea," TK admitted.

"Oh well, I'm going to bed," announced Mimi.

"Goodnight Mimi," Kari said, as she cuddled closer to TK on the couch.

_I wish I had someone to cuddle with,_ Mimi sighed making her way to the spare room, _I want what Kari has with TK. Someone to talk to, someone to confide in, and love, who will love me back just as fiercely and completely. Someone who'd take long walks on the beach under the moonlight with me. Man is that corny or what? I still want it though._

Mimi opened the door and without turning the lights on made her way to her suitcase to get her pajamas. She choose a short pink silk nighty and slipped into it. Mimi sighed heavily, as she climbed under the warm comforters. 

"Ah!" Mimi gasped turning on the bedside lamp, "Matt what the hell are you doing in here!?!"

"I told I was going to get this room Mimi," Matt explained, sitting up beside her. "It's your turn to sleep on the couch."

"What!?! No way, I am not sleeping on the couch."

"Fine Mimi, sleep wherever you want but I'm not moving from this bed," Matt crossed his arms, over his bare chest.

"Well I'm not moving either!" Mimi also crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Fine," lying back down, Matt pulled the covers around him.

"Fine," Mimi agreed, also lying back down, after turning off the lamp. 

"Stop hogging the covers, Mimi!" Matt pulled the covers towards him.

"Hey! You're the one with all the covers!" Mimi pulled the covers back.

"Mimi!" Matt pulled the sheets, back towards him, rolling off the bed in the process. Straitening his blue, flannel pants, Matt sat up, rubbing his head.

"Matt!" Mimi giggled, as she looked on to the floor, where Matt was sprawled out, "Nice job."

"Thanks," Matt sneered, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You're welcome," Mimi happily smirked, as Matt got back onto the bed with the covers.

***

The glittering rays of the sun, floated lazily through the windows, bathing the sleeping pair, in radiant light. Breathing in deeply, Mimi opened her eyes to find herself enveloped in Matt's strong arms. Not only was she in Matt's arms, but her arms were around his waist!

_Oh my god! What do I do!?! I am in Matt's arms! This is soooo… nice? Relaxing? Comforting? _Mimi thought slightly smiling, while unconsciously snuggling closer. _I could defiantly get use to this… and with Matt? He is hot, but is he my type? Of course he's my type! I wish I could remember why I'm so mad at him, though! I'm so confused! Oh well… might as well enjoy the moment. At least until Matt wakes up, then I think I'll yell at him some more. _Mimi's tiny smile grew as she closed her chocolate brown eyes, and drifted into a dream filled slumber.

Soon after Mimi drifter off to sleep, Matt awoke to find Mimi in his arms. He grinned slightly, gazing at her dreamily. _Too bad I'm mad at her, for whatever reason that may be. Mimi is so beautiful. How is it that I haven't asked her out yet? Or at least kissed her? I bet Mimi's a good kisser… among other things... _Matt lightly ran his fingers over Mimi's delicate features, until her eyes fluttered open.

Matt withdrew his fingers, and pulled back, hoping that the embrace would lead to something more enjoyable then fighting. Not that he didn't like fighting with Mimi, Matt just preferred just to do something else at the moment.

"Matt?" Mimi's eyes widened as she prepared her act, "What are you doing?" 

"Me?" Although Matt wanted to kiss Mimi he couldn't resist an argument with her, "You're the one with your arms around _my _waist!"

"And your arms are around me! Or haven't you noticed?" they both pulled away from each other hastily.

"Why should I have noticed?" Matt asked rising his eyebrow, "You should have caught yourself before you decided to snuggle up to me!"

"Excuse me, but you're the one who was held me first!" Mimi inwardly smiled to herself, _I'm going to win this one!_

"How would you know, we were asleep?" Matt questioned getting out of bed to find his clothes.

"Because I would never _ever_ do that," Mimi got out of bed also.

"Or is it that you think I'm so hot that you subconsciously grabbed onto me because you want me so much?" Matt questioned, taking a blue shirt and a pair of black jeans out of his bag. 

"If anyone likes anyone, you like me," Mimi explained, bending over her suitcase to get some clothes, giving Matt a very revealing view of herself.

"Mimi?" Matt was almost disappointed to say it… almost.

"Huh?" Mimi turned, still bent over, a pink shirt and black pants in her hands.

Matt grinned and pointed, making it obvious to Mimi just how high her nighty had risen.

Mimi flushed red, pulling down the bottom of her nighty, then left the room, to go to the bathroom.

Matt laughed, as he closed the door to get dressed as well. 

***

The rest of the week before the wedding went by fairly smoothly. Kari with the help of Mimi and Sora finished all of the preparations for the wedding, including ordering the flowers, last minute invitations, reserving a church, and finding a minister to perform the ceremony. During this time TK, Matt, and Tai spent a lot of time at the movies, and much to their dislike, running errands for the girls. 

Three days before the wedding Kari's friends held a surprise bridal shower for her, and TK had a bachelor party planned by Matt and Tai. While Kari and her friends oh'd and aw'd, at her gifts, TK was unknowingly, and quite unwilling, dragged to a strip club by Tai and Matt. Izzy and Joe even made a guest appearance. 

The only thing that caused any sort of stress or anguish before the wedding, was the fact that both Mimi and Matt were arrested for disturbing the peace. After that the other digidestined did everything they could to keep them apart until the wedding. They even went as far as to move Mimi to Tai and Sora's house until the wedding. 

***

The day of the wedding began much like every wedding day began, with everyone running every which way, trying to make last minute decisions and get everything ready. For being her wedding day Kari was extremely calm, while TK was so nervous he could hardly sit still for three seconds.

"Come on TK hold still!" Matt ordered, quickly becoming annoyed by TK's constant fidgeting.

"I can't Matt! I'm so nervous! What if everything goes wrong? What if the caterer messes up on the menu or everybody gets food poisoning? What if the minister gets delayed, or doesn't come at all? What if we have to go off to save the digiworld? What if Kari really doesn't want to marry me?" TK asked with a few thousand other questions as well.

"TK relax, everything is going to be fine. The minister's already here, there are no evil digimon trying to take over the digiworld, and if there are I'll go there myself and hold them off so you and Kari can get married. And do you really think Kari doesn't want to marry you?" Matt explained trying to calm TK down.

"Ya TK, oh and the food is great! I was… conducting an experiment in the kitchen earlier today, and nothing's poisoned," Tai added rubbing his stomach, and licking his lips, "Augumon would have loved the ice-cream."

"There's ice-cream?" Matt asked, his mood lightening somewhat.

"Oh ya, and cake, but don't worry TK I didn't touch that," Tai assured. 

"You're right, I just need to get my mind off getting married. It's not that I don't want to marry Kari, cause I do more then anything, I'm just feeling really uneasy," TK started to play with a comb sitting on a desk.

"We can always take you to that strip club until it's time for you to get married," Tai suggest, fishing into his pocket, "I think I still have a few bills left over."

Matt laughed as TK's eyes bulged out and his face turned white, "No thanks Tai! I fine!"

"Good!" Tai put some bills back into his pocket, "because if you did, I'd have to kick your ass for cheating on Kari!"

"What!?! You're the one who brought me to a strip club in the first place!" TK pointed out, moving away from Tai.

"That was your bachelor party TK, every man's entitled to a bachelor party with strippers. I had one, you had one, and Matt's going to have one; that is, if he ever gets married. But after that there's no excuse, and I'd have to kick your ass," Tai snickered.

"Say Tai, you're married to Sora, so how come you went to the strip club with us?" Matt asked, pushing Tai into a corner.

"Well… I was… helping out a friend!" Tai smiled, pleased with his answer.

"Sure," Matt rolled his azure eyes.

"Are we too late!?!" Joe and Izzy burst into the guy's dressing room wearing their tuxes, panting frantically.

"No way dude, you have at least another hour or so," Matt informed sinking deeper into the chair her was sitting in. 

"Oh thank god, I was worried we weren't going to make it," Joe confessed, throwing himself into the chair beside Matt.

"You're always worried Joe," Tai stated.

Izzy silently sat down and got out his laptop.

"Why did you bring that here?" Tai asked a little annoyed that Izzy would rather type on his computer then watch Kari get married. 

"Like I hypothesized and tried to explain to Joe we reached our intended destination quite early. I simply took the necessary steps to keep myself occupied while we're awaiting TK and Kari's matrimony," Izzy explained logging onto the chats.

"Huh?" Tai scratched his head trying to comprehend what Izzy was saying. 

"He's bored and TK's not getting married for a while yet," Matt explained.

"Oh, why didn't you say so Izzy?" Tai glared.

Just then the door opened and Mimi walked in, "Ready boys?" they all nodded one by one except Matt and Tai.

"Why aren't you two dressed?" Mimi questioned straitening her pink bride's maid dress.

Mimi's dress was sleeveless, with the back cut out exposing her pale soft skin and flowed down to the floor.

"Because it only takes us five minutes to get dressed, and I am _not _wearing that monkey suit more then I have to!" Tai explained as Matt gawked.

Mimi smiled as Matt, causing him to turn three shades darker, "Well other then that are you ready?" 

"Knowing ring boy over there," Matt pointed to Tai trying to get the attention focused on someone other then himself, "he probably lost the ring."

"Ring _man_! And I didn't loose the ring I-," Tai's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"You didn't!" TK gasped.

Tai quickly checked all his pockets, then nodded shamefully, "I know I brought it here!"

"Argh Tai!" Mimi raged, "We have to find it!"

"I know, I know!" Tai thought for a moment then checked into leader mode, "Izzy, Joe, go check all the dressing rooms, but don't let Kari know I lost the ring. TK you check the kitchen, I have to check my car!"

"What about us?" Matt asked about himself and Mimi.

"Matt and Mimi… go check the coatroom, it might be in my coat pocket. Now let's go! We've got less then an hour to find that ring."

"I don't care if you are my friend Tai, if we don't find that ring I'm going to kick your ass! And when I'm finished I won't try to stop Kari when she kicks your ass!" TK threatened running out of the dressing room.

"Well at least you have something to do!" Tai called, running for the parking lot.

As Izzy and Joe began their search through the dressing room, Mimi and Matt made their way to the coatroom.

"Which coat is Tai's?" Mimi asked stepping into the ridiculously small coatroom, so ridiculous in fact that it shouldn't even be called a room but a small walk in closet.

"How should I know?" Matt snapped pushing his way through the coats and past Mimi.

"Well you _are _his best friend!" Mimi spat back, turning on the light and closing the door, in case Kari came looking for her.

"So? Start looking," Matt ordered.

Mimi cursed at him, as she began searching the pockets of all the coats that could have been Tai's.

"What are you doing!?!" Matt gasped watching Mimi.

"What does it look like? If we're going to find that ring we're going to have to search all the coats that could belong to him," Mimi mumbled.

"Isn't that a little violating though?" Matt hated to intrude on other people's things almost as much as he hated when people intruded on his.

"Oh and sleeping with me isn't?" Mimi contended, pushing her hands into another coat's pocket.

"I was there first! What about when you came in when I was taking a shower?" Matt shot back, following Mimi's example by searching the coat pockets.

"Ya well… well… what about that time in the digiworld when you and Tai walked in when I was taking a bath?" Mimi exclaimed. (I know it was Tai and Izzy, but for this story it was Tai and Matt)

"I was eleven and we thought you were in trouble," Matt declared forgetting about the ring and turning to Mimi.

"I bet," Mimi smothered her words with sarcasm.

"It's true! You are so stubborn," Matt confirmed as Mimi turned to face him.

"I am not, you… you jerk!" Mimi almost screamed.

"Oh ow, that hurt! You almost made me cry, not!" Matt subconsciously stepped closer pushing Mimi to the back of the coatroom wall.

"Don't come any closer, or I'll-," Mimi started, her back to the wall.

"You'll what?" Matt asked his lips forming a smirk as he got closer.

"I'll… I'll…" Mimi's voice lowered as Matt and her seemed to get closer, their lips only centimeters apart, "I'll make you so sorry."

"Bring it on," Matt challenged, capturing Mimi in a fiery kiss.

Embracing each other they continued the urgent almost bruising kiss. Mimi ran her fingers through Matt's spiky blond hair, then over his muscular shoulders, as she fervently met her tongue with his. Automatically Matt matched Mimi's pressing need for his touch, running his hands down her sides, and over her hips, pushing her harder into the wall. Mimi's heart was beating fiercely, and her body temperature rose as their kiss intensified. Sinking to the floor, Matt kissed his way down Mimi's neck, resulting in the arching of her back.

"Mmmm… Matt," Mimi moaned clutching onto him, as his lips and tongue sent shivers of pleasure through her body. Everywhere he touched her, her skin tingled.

Mimi unbuttoned Matt's shirt, running her fingers over his bare chest. Matt slipped the straps of Mimi's dress off, kissing her shoulders.

"Matt… oooh Matt…we… we can't do this!" Mimi gasped her mind taking over her body, her body that screamed for Matt's touch and caress.

Matt pulled away, looking deeply into Mimi's burning hazel eyes, "Yes we can Mimi, it would be so easy, just let it happen."

Mimi kissed him then pulled away, "No we can't. We have to find the ring, and we have to get back to Kari and TK."

"They probably already found the ring," Matt kissed Mimi again, "TK and Kari won't even know we're gone and if they do it won't matter. Come on Mimi, you know you want to I can see it in your eyes."

"You're right Matt, I do, god do I want to," Mimi couldn't resist, and kissed him again. "But I can't, not now anyway. Not to mention the fact that I hate you," Mimi giggled teasingly, "but I want our first time to be special, or at least not rushed in a closet."

Matt decided Mimi was right, "Okay. Let's get back to the others, oh and by the way… I hate you too!"

After a few more fervent kisses, Matt and Mimi straightened their clothing and searched the rest of the coats.

"I found it!" Mimi cried opening a small velvet box.

"Great!" Matt kissed Mimi as his form of congratulations, "Let's go."

***

"Where have you guys been!?!" TK asked frantically. "Did you find the ring!?!" 

"We found it!" Mimi confirmed passing the ring to TK.

"That's great!" TK shouted jumping up in the air.

"Okay Matt and Tai get dressed!" Mimi ordered, "and straighten out you hair, will you? I'll see in a few minutes."

"Twelve point eight actually," Izzy corrected closing his laptop. 

"Whatever," Mimi left.

"So what were two really doing in the closet?" Tai teased, a cocky grin crossing his face.

"We had to search through almost every coat for the ring because we didn't know which one was yours," Matt tried to hide his oncoming blush.

"Sure," Tai turned to TK, Izzy, and Joe, "he was probably making out with her in the coat room."

"I was not!" Matt turned an interesting scarlet color.

"Matt likes Mimi! Matt likes Mimi!" Tai chanted, the others joining in, "Matt likes Mimi! Matt likes Mimi!"

"I do not!" Matt stormed out of the room, trying to get away from his taunting friends.

"I wish he'd just stop denying the obvious," TK laughed.

"Ya!" Joe tried to breath but kept on laughing instead, "Everyone knows he likes Mimi!"

***

Kari and TK's wedding ceremony was nothing less then magnificent. Everything looked and felt as if it were taken from a fairy tale. Kari, like a princess, walked down the isle to her mesmerized prince TK. As Kari and TK exchanged their written vows, Mimi and Matt threw dreamy glances at each other. Tears fell from Mimi, Sora and Joe's, eyes as TK brought in Kari for their first kiss as a married couple.

Following the ceremony was the reception. It was just as breath-taking as the actual wedding, with the sun setting beyond the encasing windows, and the hundreds of gleaming candles casting dream like shadows through out the building. Music floated lightly on the air creating a joyous, yet romantic mood.

Finishing her first dance with TK, Kari walked over to where Matt and Mimi sat with Tai and Sora, with her digital camera, "Mimi can you dance with Matt so I can take some pictures of you? You too Tai and Sora."

"But why?" Mimi whined still keeping the illusion up that she and Matt despised each other.

"Because, if I take a picture of you when you look like your having fun together then I can look at it later when your trying to tear each others throats out," Kari explained.

Sora and Tai got up and immediately proceeded to the dance floor, Tai taking Sora into his arms.

Matt stood up rolling his eyes, "Dance with me, oh great princess Mimi?" he extended his hand to her.

"I'm not sure, I'm not allowed to dance with commoners," Mimi spat venomously, but smiled lovingly, taking Matt's hand.

"Thank you!" Kari cheered, snapping pictures of both couples as they danced around in circles around the dance floor.

"You're so beautiful," Matt whispered in Mimi's ear as he dipped her slowly.

At that moment, the moment Matt's sparkling sapphire eyes met her chocolate brown ones, the moment she felt his warm breath on her lips, the moment she felt a pleasurable tingle run through her body, she knew she had to kiss him. "Follow my lead," she murmured seductively.

"Okay," He agreed, wondering what Mimi was planning.

Mimi pushed Matt, none to gently, almost sending him crashing to the ground, "Ouch! You're so clumsy! I can't believe you stepped on my toes, you JERK!"

Realization dawned on Matt, as he stood before Mimi, "Only because you have no co-ordination what so ever, you were all over the place!" 

"Excuse me, mister I'm da man, but I can dance just fine, you're the one who needs lessons!" she shoot back, her fists clenching theatrically.

"At least I don't need a make over!" Matt spat, if he didn't like Mimi so much he would have been extremely proud of himself for that comeback, in fact he kind of was.

"Ah!" Mimi cried, false tears coming to her eyes, "You are the world's biggest loser! If we didn't have to save the world I never would have associated myself with filth like you," with that Mimi stomped out of the reception hall, everyone who was there was staring in shock.

"Hey, don't walk away from me, while I'm talking to you!" Matt screamed running after her.

As the door slammed behind Matt, he glanced around, looking for Mimi. It was as if she came out of no where, capturing him in an earth-shattering kiss. With fiery intensity he responded, kissing her back passionately, taking her in his arms.

***

Tai joined TK at his table once Matt and Mimi had ran out of the room, they both looked at each other once and burst out laughing.

"What?" Kari and Sora asked in unison.

Tai ignored the girls and kept on laughing, "Hey TK, I bet you fifty bucks they're making out in the hall!"

"No way! I'm not losing fifty bucks!" TK clutched his sides, trying to gasp for air.

"Come on TK, let's go dance," Kari sighed reaching out for TK.

"You to Tai," Sora rolled her eyes, while leading Tai to the dance floor.

It wasn't long after they began that both TK and Tai were sprawled out on the dance floor, because they were laughing so hard.

****

~The End~

  



End file.
